The invention relates to a hand-held implement for cleaning smooth surfaces and for removing with a squeegee member washing liquid from such surfaces in accordance with the preamble of Patent Claim 1.
Hand-held implements of this generic type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,052, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,338, or International ("P.C.T") Patent Application Publication No. WO 93/8725. They make it possible to clean and dry smooth surfaces in one operation, because the cleaning member and the squeegee member are arranged at the front end of the hand-held implement. The cleaning member and the squeegee member frequently comprise a cleaning pad and a squeegee. The cleaning pad serves, inter alia, for absorbing the washing liquid when the latter is squeegeed downwards on the smooth surface in order as far as possible to avoid soiling of surfaces which bound the smooth surface at the bottom end, e.g. a window frame. The known hand-held implements may be equipped with a handle in order that the user can also reach and clean more remote spots on the surface which is to be cleaned.